


Mei 6

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: For the 12 days of Christmas 2009.  Godchild Universe.





	Mei 6

**Author's Note:**

> For the 12 days of Christmas 2009. Godchild Universe.

Are you sure you’re ok, Mei? Here… let me get the car door.

I’m fine, Uncle Duo. It’s just a sprain… not like I broke it!

Oh God! Don’t say that word! I still feel sick to my stomach just seeing you sprain it!

You’re such a dork sometimes… big, tough Preventer you are!

Hey! Even big, tough Preventers can get nauseous seeing their God-child take a header off the high ramp.

If that Johnson kid hadn’t crossed my carve on purpose, I’d never have…

Oh, don’t you worry about that Johnson kid.

Uncle Duo! What are you planning? You can’t do anything to him… it’s not illegal to be a jerk with a skate board!

Not illegal… just stupid. There are other ways of teaching punks a lesson, Princess.

Uncle Duo…

Don’t worry. I’ll just sick Uncle Heero on the kid… a little hack here… a little hack there, and Mr. Johnson will find himself repeating the seventh grade. A couple of times.

Yeah?

Yeah. And maybe he’ll suddenly be on file for seventy-five over-due library books or something.

That one was lame. Nobody will believe he reads.

Point. Well, I’ll just leave it to Heero… he’s much more inventive than I am.

Uhm… why are we just standing out here on the sidewalk anyway? Why aren’t we going in?

I was kind of enjoying my last moments of life… your Dad is going to kill me, and then beat my corpse to death.

And I’m going to get grounded. We don’t actually have to… you know… tell him…

Mei, that would be lying to your Father, and as attractive as that option is… I’m not going to set that kind of example for you.

Please. Like I’ve never lied to Dad before…

Don’t want to know! Don’t want to know! Don’t want to know!

Well, wasn’t it lying when we said we weren’t going to the skate board park to begin with?

Uh… technically I never said I wouldn’t take you. Wufei just said he didn’t want you going, and I sort of… you know… acknowledged the fact that he didn’t want you going.

Slick, Uncle Duo.

God… I really do suck at this role model thing, don’t I? I really should not have taken you…

I’d have just gone myself. I go every chance I get… I just usually have to walk.

Yeah. I know. Which is why I figured it didn’t matter. But that still doesn’t mean I’m not going to tell your Dad what happened.

Technically, we don’t have to tell him anything… he was going to be late getting home from work tonight; he’s not home yet.

He may not be home now, but I don’t think that’s going to heal before he gets home, Frog Princess.

Duh! We don’t tell Dad… we tell Mom and let her tell Dad!

That’s… that’s…

Genius?

Not the word I was looking for, sweetheart…


End file.
